Protection
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: He was so selfish. How many times has he gotten hurt for her sake? SoMa week prompt #3.


**Protection**

**For those who don't know, SoMa week was thought up by a user on Tumblr, a fellow SoMa fan.**

**So, it's the first year of this momentous week. We're making history guys (sorta).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

In all honesty, he didn't care about his own life.

He could die for a stranger for all he cared.

Throughout his entire life, he's never felt wanted. He was invisible, non-existing, dead. That's what he felt like, that's what he wanted to be.

But, that's before he had met her.

Now, it isn't like he doesn't want to die anymore, he just feels like he has a purpose in life now.

She was his purpose.

He'd die, just for her. For the sake of her life, he'd give up his own.

It wasn't until he had protected her from the blow from Crona that he'd realized that.

It wasn't until that incident that he had found he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

_'No no no no no!'_

It wasn't supposed to end up like this, he always did that. He was so selfish, so fucking selfish.

She fiddled with her thumbs as she sat in the hallway, staring at the ground, bangs covering her eyes.

_'Breathe Maka, breathe.' _

As she let out another ragged breath, tears slid down her cheeks again. "Fuck." She wiped her eyes once more with her sleeve.

Her eyes were rimmed red, her cheeks sticky from the salty years shed, her sleeves wet.

"He's so annoying." She slid her a wet finger on the ground before her, making a letter 'S'.

**_"I'm willing to die for my meister!"_**

"So stupid." She wiped another tear from her cheek with a different finger before writing another letter on the ground next to the 'S'.

"Arrogant." This time she wrote a 'U'.

"I hate you." More tears cane from her eyes. "I hate you- so much." She said with a raspy whisper as her wet, shaky finger slid across the ground.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face into her legs. "Selfish bastard." She spat out.

On the ground in front of her was the name 'SOUL', written with salty tears.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine Maka. You can go in and see him now."

How many times have they been in here? How many times has he gotten hurt for her sake?

Why did he do this to her?

She had taken a seat next to him, head bowed as she ranted.

"Ugh! I hate you! Why are you so stupid?! You could have gotten killed you idiot! By that logic, I could have gotten killed! Do you know how much it hurts seeing you being cut open?! I hate you!" She cried, fists clenching the bed sheets. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

For a moment, the room was quiet; save for Maka's sniffling and the monitor's beep.

"I was scared you know. When that blade came down... There was so much blood... I... I... I thought you would die. I don't understand you. You call me all those names and put up with me. Why? All I do is hurt you." She grabbed his hand. "Why do you stay? You're supposed to leave. You're supposed to be with other girls. Stop that. Stop proving me wrong." She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, fighting back another sob.

"Stop protecting me. Stop. Please." Her hands squeezed his.

"Maka..." The weapon murmured, hands squeezing back.

"Soul..."

* * *

She watched him take another bite of the candy bar she had bought for him, his feet on the table again.

"I mean, it's ridiculous!"

"What is?" She asked.

"Them! Soul and Maka!" He replied before taking another bite of his Twix.

"Black Star..." She sighed.

"What? Come one Tsubaki! You know how much they care about each other! Even you pointed it out yourself!" He whined. "They should just date already!"

The demon weapon giggled.

"What?"

"It's kind of surprising hearing you just want them to date and not say, you know... Do the dirty..." She blushed as she said the last part.

"Pft! What? I might be stupid but I'm not an idiot! I've known her longer than anyone else in the DWMA! She wouldn't skip that important part of a relationship. I mean, I was there when her parents split. I was there when they fought. I've seen it all. Yet..." He looked down to the piece of Twix he had left. "She never truly trusted me. She never trusted any guy. But Soul's got that spark in him! He promised to protect her that first day we met and he has! He's something special, ya know?" He smiled before eating the last of the Twix.

Tsubaki smiled softly at her meister. Sure, he was stupid sometimes but... He really cared about every one of his friends.

"Yes. I know."

"Well then, come on!" He stood up and started running.

The raven-haired girl scurried after him. "W-Wait! Where are we going Black Star?!"

He turned back and gave a big smile of his. "We're gonna see if those idiots finally got confessed!"

"Black Star!"

* * *

"Slow down!"

"No way! You catch up!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Come on!"

"I'm sorry! He's a little-"

"TSUBAKI!"

"C-Coming!"

She rushed over to him but he had opened the door before she was by his side.

"YAHOO! YOUR MIGHTY GOD IS HERE!" His pose and face deflated when he saw the position his best friend's were in.

The blonde squeaked as her face turned red. "BLACK STAR!"

The scythe weapon hovering over her looked back with the same colored face. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"

"W-We have to go! S-See you two later, I suppose..." Tsubaki said blushing before grabbing the door knob.

Maka threw a book after the door had closed. She had missed her aim on Black Star. Who, being the stupid guy he was, said a well-known phrase.

"DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!"

* * *

**This was rushed. Sorry.**

**Wow. It's already day 3 of the week. Soon enough, it'll be goodbye. Hah. Get it? No? Okay.**

**Review if you want.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
